


Disrupt

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Mocking, Omorashi, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Connor goes on a short mission with the admirable Detective Gavin Reed.





	Disrupt

Connor crossed one leg over the other.

When Connor went on missions, they were typically with Hank. The two were partners, they stuck together in the field, and as much as Hank detested having Connor's constant company, he detested Connor going on missions with Gavin Reed much more, so when Connor and Gavin were assigned this mission, Hank had been less than pleased. Connor had assured the detective that everything would be fine and that Gavin was a reliable detective, and at the time, he had believed his own words. However, now that they had been lost in the neighbourhood for the past half an hour, Connor was beginning to wonder if Gavin could even find his way to the crime scene, much less find the actual criminal.

"Take a left." Connor stated curtly, folding his arms.

"I know where I'm fucking going."

Connor couldn't help but squint slightly, Gavin clearly had no idea where he was going, and Connor's attempts to instruct him were only causing him to go even further off course out of spite. On most days, Connor could tolerate this to some degree. On  _this_ day, Connor was growing irritable. Gavin had decided to start out today's investigation with drinks. Connor had complied, despite Gavin's inferior choice of bar, and had ordered a few drinks for himself. He had made that decision on the basis that they would be arriving at the crime scene sooner and later. And now, here they were, with Gavin having the problem of not even being able to find the house, and Connor having the problem of needing to use the restroom.

He bounced his knee lightly, searching out the window for some kind of distraction. Gavin's occasional annoyed grumbles and frustrated noises were taxing his patience, and his own situation didn't help. He could feel a pressure building in him, but it wasn't worth the potential ridicule of asking Gavin to pull over. He would likely be met with a million questions about how androids could use the bathroom, followed by several minutes of poking and prodding and mockery. That being said, Connor couldn't help but note his increasing discomfort. He would likely be able to make it through the investigation if he took things easy, as long as Gavin actually located the crime scene soon.

"Fucking Christ, finally." Gavin breathed, pulling up to the house. "I told you I knew where I was going, prick."

"I apologize for doubting you." Connor lied, stepping out of the car and scanning over the house.

It had been sectioned off with caution tape, a cesspool of journalists crowding around the lot as Connor waded through them. Gavin followed suit, elbowing Connor out of the way and moving ahead of him. Connor took a deep breath before continuing to follow Gavin. One thing he had noticed since deviating was that his patience with being mistreated wore very thin very quickly, especially around the likes of Gavin Reed. However, the added stress of his needs was not helping the situation today.

"So what have we got?" Gavin muttered as he entered the house, looking around.

"Neighbours reported a noise complaint at 11:43 this morning. When officers arrived on the scene, signs of a struggle were evident, and the house was empty." Connor explain, shifting his weight slightly.

"Fucker probably just ran off."

"We can't be sure until we review the evidence."

Gavin sighed dramatically, stalking off to investigate and leaving Connor on his own. As soon as Connor was alone, he quickly reached a hand down to grab himself subtly, looking around. There was a splatter of blood on the wall that continued into a large puddle on the ground a few feet away. There were drag marks down the hall, and Connor assumed either an attack or a murder had taken place here. He reconstructed the scene: _The attacker had slashed the victim in the doorway, the victim had ran into the living room before collapsing, the attacker had jumped on them and proceeded to-_

Connor was startled out of his reconstruction by a spike in his urgency, his breath hitching slightly as he pressed his legs together. He looked around quickly, Gavin was still off investigating down the hall, and reasonably, Connor should probably join him. His LED flickering yellow in his hesitation, Connor reluctantly moved his hand back to his side, his body tensing as he tried to contain all of his liquid. He could still hold it, he could still hold it. He was a CyberLife android, the most advanced model to date, he wasn't a child.

Connor carefully approached Gavin, peering over the detective's shoulder as he examined the scene. There was another splatter of blood near to the floor, and a larger pool in the carpet, indicating the victim had been up against the wall. Connor continued his reconstruction, watching as his model of the victim was dragged down the hall by their neck and thrown against the wall. The victim was likely dead, if Connor's prediction was correct.

Connor inhaled sharply as his need caught him off guard; he had become distracted. Connor fidgeted slightly, his hand somehow finding its way back to gripping his crotch as he tried to refocus on the crime scene. Gavin eyed him curiously, raising an eyebrow. Connor blocked him out to the best of his abilities, instead opting to continue scanning for evidence. 

"Well aren't you gonna lick it?"

"Pardon-?"

"The blood. Aren't you gonna I.D. this guy?"

Connor nodded quickly, pausing hesitantly before behind down. He realized fairly instantly that this position was  _awful_ as he felt a short spurt escape him, letting out a frantic noise of distress under his breath as he snapped back to his standing position, gripping himself again.

"D-Detective Reed, I need need to use the restroom." he stated quickly, trying his best to regain his composure for reputation's sake.

"What?" Gavin started suspiciously. "Androids can piss?"

Connor had predicted this fairly easily.

"Androids have rudimentary urinary systems to allow liquid to pass through our bodies easily. Liquid is stored in an artificial bladder, but the system being rudimentary means that the liquid must be purged quickly, as the systems that hold it in are fairly weak." Connor explained urgently.

"Can androids shit?"

"No, Gavin."

"That's fucking stupid."

" _Detective Reed._ "

"Where the fuck does food go?"

" _It is regurgitated._ "

"Oh fuck. Gross."

" _Detective Reed._ "

"Oh, right- Well you're gonna have to wait, I'm not closing up this investigation early because you have to robopiss."

"Detective Reed," Connor started, shifting his weight and furrowing his brow. "I doubt I will be able to wait until the end of this investigation."

"Don't you dare fuckin' piss yourself at this crime scene, you'll fuck up the evidence. Don't fuck up any goddamn evidence, that's an order."

Connor tensed, squinting at the detective as his LED flickered yellow. Technically, being deviant meant he didn't take orders from anyone. Realistically, taking orders was still built into his system, and he couldn't help the pressing sensation in the back of his head that told him not to disturb the crime scene under any circumstances.

"Understood."

"Cool, now check the blood."

Connor exhaled shakily, gripping himself tightly as he bent down, his form trembling with the effort of containing himself as he carefully scanned the blood. As soon as the data had been logged, he bolted to his feet, involuntarily shifting one leg just slightly over the other as he attempted to wait out this sudden wave of desperation that had come over him. Bending down had been a mistake, his holding systems were already barely containing everything, he shouldn't have added pressure.

" _Detective Reed,"_ Connor began pointedly, holding himself tightly as he practically doubled over. "If you don't want me to disturb the crime scene,  _I need to use the restroom._ "

Connor could feel shame and embarrassment overwhelming him, making himself vulnerable in front of Gavin wasn't something he took lightly. Not only was he letting himself down, but to an extent, he felt as though he was letting Hank down. Everybody knew him as  _Hank's android_ , everybody associated him with Hank. If he made himself look bad or weak or childish, that reflected on his partner. He felt his face heat up slightly, admittedly, he was ashamed of this.

"Fucking hold it. We're on the clock."

"... _Fine._ " Connor breathed, trying his best to maintain his composure.

There was a 97% chance that if he didn't use the bathroom in the next few minutes, he would wet himself. He was aware of that. However, he was also aware of how badly it would reflect on him and Hank if Gavin thought he couldn't even hold it for a few minutes. It was frustrating, and that frustration was turning into stress, and that stress was turning into urgency. Connor swallowed, layering his hands shakily in his lap as he tried his best to control himself, even though he knew this was going to end in disaster. 

"Seriously? You're fucking  _shaking?_ You can't even hold it for a few minutes? We only got drinks like an hour ago."

"I-I can!" Connor insisted defensively, tightening his grip on himself. "I can, o-of course I can."

"And stop fuckin' fondling yourself, you'll make the DCPD look bad in the press."

Connor could feel his control slipping, his hands were shaking badly and he didn't  _want_ to stop holding himself, he would wet himself if he stopped holding himself, he  _knew_ he would. The shame continued to set in, he was being childish, he was making himself look bad, he was making Hank look bad, and he was  _humiliated._  He felt tears begin to spring to his eyes, his face flushing.

"D-Detective Reed, if you want to progress in this investigation, it is  _imperative_ that you let me use the restroom." Connor mumbled shakily, hunching his shoulders.

Gavin eyed him for a moment, softening when he noted that Connor had started crying. 

"Woah, okay, hold on-"

" _Please._ "

"Does it hurt, or-?"

" _Detective Reed._ "

"Yeah yeah okay-" Gavin coaxed, putting a hand on the android's shoulder and looking around the hallway. "Bathroom's right there."

Connor took a shaky breath, freeing a hand to wipe the tears from his face. Gavin took the liberty of opening the door, freezing up at what he saw. Several surfaces of the bathroom had been splattered with blood, the room was clearly part of the crime scene. Connor knew what that meant as soon as he registered the sight, it meant he couldn't disturb the bathroom in any way, shape or form. 

"G-Gavin-"

"Hold on." Gavin muttered quickly, grabbing Connor by the shoulder and leading him briskly back to the main room.

Connor trailed behind quickly, tripping over his own feet slightly as he struggled to control himself, inhaling sharply as a jet of liquid left him, soaking into his pants. His eyes widened, the android gripping himself tightly as he tried to stem the flow. His systems weren't built to hold liquid for this length of time, especially not under stressful conditions. He was only a prototype, after all.

"There." 

Connor looked up, his eyes following Gavin's gesturing hand to a small pink training potty on the floor. 

"That is a training potty for children."

"Yeah, and it's the only fuckin' option unless you wanna piss yourself."

Connor felt another leak escape him, his entire body tensing.

"Y-Yes but-"

"You're not going outside, this place is crawling with journalists."

Connor took a deep breath, furrowing his brow as he weighed his options. There was nowhere else for him to relieve himself that wouldn't cause a disturbance in the crime scene. Was it discreet? Not even slightly, but hopefully Gavin would grant him the dignity of at least turning around. 

Reluctantly, Connor approached the training potty, soon realizing that his body wasn't going to cooperate with him trying to do this while standing. He fumbled with the zipper on his pants, yanking them down with his boxers as he practically collapsed onto the potty, his body all at once deciding that it had suffered through enough. All at once everything released, Connor stifling a quiet moan of relief as he was finally able to relax, trying his best to block out the seemingly deafening sound of liquid pattering against plastic beneath him.

Gavin turned away quickly, not at all having expected Connor to just  _go_ like that, it was like the android had lost any sense of shame in the span of a few seconds. He buried his hands in his pockets, trying to look careless and distracted as he waited for Connor to finish. 

Finally, Connor's stream trickled off, a few moments of quiet passing as the android carefully did his pants up again, doing his best to ignore the considerable wet patch that had formed. Luckily, Connor's pants were black.

"Detective Reed."

Gavin turned slightly and raised an eyebrow, taking in the rare sight of Connor looking fairly flustered.

"Yeah?"

"I trust you won't bring this up in the future-?"

"Oh uh- Yeah, of course not, don't worry, I'm a bro."

"I appreciate your act of  _bro_."

"God you're fucking awkward."

"Should we resume the investigation?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."


End file.
